


We Only Wake Up When We Sleep

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [47]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, Jimmy knows best, The Rev in a vision, grab the Kleenex, love is love, st. james warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Matt wakes up."Otherwise, why you livin' man?"





	We Only Wake Up When We Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This one was hard to write, but I think I did okay...  
> I have pretty strong feelings about this chapter b/c I think this really was something Jimmy was an expert on--how to live life to the absolute fullest and not waste your damn time worrying about stupid shit. :) 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!

"Jimmy..."

Matt stared as the tall, lanky drummer walked towards him. His mouth went dry as his eyes watered. The legend, his best friend, sat next to him while he was trying to make his vocal chords work, "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

The Rev smiled that easy smile that lit up a room, "I know exactly how much you miss me, dude. I miss you, too, but that's not why I'm here." He was shirtless and even had his drumsticks in his hand. They made soft, rhythmic thuds as Jimmy drummed on his own thigh. Matt closed his eyes momentarily, realizing how much he missed those little sounds.

"What d...do you mean?"

"Shads, why are holding out this crazy idea that you can't be with the woman you love?" His blue eyes twinkled.

"It's complicated, Jimmy--"

"Bullshit." He straddled the bench that they were on so he could look directly at M., leaning over and shoving a drumstick into his chest, "Do you love her?"

Shadows shook his head, trying to explain.

"No, Matt. No excuses. Do. you. love. her?"

Matt missed those crystal blues that questioned him so much, "More than my own life."

Jimmy grinned again, happy for his friend.  
"That's awesome, man. Now, do I really have to spell it out for you? Life. is. short. _No one_ knows that better than I do. You'll regret it if you don't take this chance. You guys are fucking made for each other. I watch you every day. What the fuck, man?" He gestured with his drumsticks, still smiling.

"She's going to break my heart."

Jimmy didn't skip a beat, "And? Won't it be worth it? How bad did it hurt when you lost me? Does that mean you wish we'd never met?"

That made it all click in place.

Matt put his head on the Rev's shoulder as a long, thin, tatted arm draped over him.  
"Just like with all the shit going down between you and Synyster."

Matt sat up suddenly, staring at Jimmy. Jimmy just grinned back at him, laughing in his giggly Jimmy way that made Matt ache, he missed it so much.  
"Uh, so you know about that, huh?"

Jimmy shook his head, "I thought I'd taught you better, Matthew. Love is love, man. Hold on, and enjoy the ride. Otherwise, why you livin', man?"

Matt chuckled until Jimmy was holding him in a hug. Shads threw his arms around the drummer, trying to make the most of his time, "No one knew how to live life better than you, Jim. That's what's so horribbly ironic." They were both smiling now.

"So ya gonna do it?" His grin was wide and up to no good as he held Shads by the shoulders.  
"Yeah, I guess I am."  
"You gonna marry her?"  
"What?! Woah, Jim, seriously!"  
"Hey, I only got so much time, dude."  
"No, we'll never get married. It's just not her. And that's okay. God, you'd love her, Jim--"

The Rev put a hand on his, "Matt. I do love her. I've been with you guys this whole time, seen everything. Violet is absolutely the perfect woman for you. She's amazing and if you don't make her yours you are a fucking fucktard."

"Jimmy, I fuckin' love you, man. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Shads. I love you guys."  
And with that, he was gone.  


Shadows woke with a start, breathing hard. He had been crying, but now he just smiled, knowing what he had to do.  


For the next week, Violet had seen the look in his eyes. She had no idea what was going on, but didn't dare ask. Those hazel-golden eyes just kept dancing at her, making her heart flutter into her stomach. Three legendary nights on stage had passed as their bond as a band got stronger.  
Things with Synyster had smoothed over, but that was probably in huge part because he had gathered his band together and told him about his vision.

Not his dream...his fucking vision.  
  
"What the actual fuck is going on here?" Brooks asked hysterically as they all huddled together before a concert, away from Violet.  
Matt fidgeted, "I'm sorry I've waited to tell you guys, but Shade can't know about this." He looked them all in the eyes, "Jimmy came to me in dream."  
Zacky, Brooks, Johnny and Synyster stood up, staring at him--100% taking him seriously.  
"Wh-what did he say?" Johnny asked.  
"What did he look like? Is he okay?" Syn asked. Zacky just waited, speechless.  
"First of all, it was _him_. Like, not a dream. Really him. He says he's seen everything since his death and he misses us. He understands everything to a level that we don't-you and Zacky," Matt turned to Synyster, "You and I...I get it now. And I need your help."

**Author's Note:**

> So I was just googling the words to 'Save Me' to try and find a name for this chapter and these words hit me like a ton of bricks. Shivers. Down. My Spine.  
> Seriously.


End file.
